


Crowds with Grey Lighting

by co2lneededzs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sorry Not Sorry, this is also for the ere shipping festival on tumblr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/co2lneededzs/pseuds/co2lneededzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s pretty much certain Enjolras is only good for one thing, but since he makes R happy, she’s sure as hell not gonna mess this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowds with Grey Lighting

She has decided that the only time she likes Enjolras is when his head is between her legs, and his mouth is too occupied to even think of spouting some ridiculous speech.  She puts up with him for Grantaire, and all right, she’s not going to lie, he’s pretty decent in bed, but otherwise she just can’t stand the blonde.  When R is gone, the two of them tiptoe around each other, trying very hard not to pick a fight with each other because without Grantaire, there is no one to play mediator, to pull them to bed and get them to expel their anger in a more… constructive way.  The first time R is away, Enjolras leaves too, and the apartment they all share is far too big for one person.  She spends a lot of time on the couch because she doesn’t want to be in their room without Grantaire.  When he gets back, she wraps him in a hug, all of her limbs used to clutch him to her.  She whispers in his ear, asking him to never leave again.  He smiles as he sets her down, and intertwines his fingers with hers.  He glances around the apartment, noticing the blankets on the couch, the collection of coffee mugs on the table, and most importantly, a distinct lack of Enjolras.  When he broaches the subject with Eponine, she looks down at her feet and mutters something about how “The stupid fucker didn’t want to spend any excess time with me.” 

            Grantaire just rolls his eyes at her dramatics, and texts Enjolras, telling him to get his ass back to the apartment.      He sits on the couch with Eponine curled up to his side, her head on his chest, his hand in her hair, and even though it’s been five days, they don’t need words to know they have missed each other.  They haven’t moved when Enjolras shows up ten minutes later, and stoops to kiss Grantaire.  He and Eponine ignore each other, but that’s par for the course by now.  Grantaire tries to pull Enjolras down next to him, but the blond just shakes his head and sits at attention in a chair.  Eponine lifts her head from R’s shoulder to glare at him, before settling back down, until Grantaire dislodges her by standing up.  He paces for a while in front of his two lovers who evidently hate each other, before turning to address them. 

            “We have a problem.  I love both of you, and you both love me, but can barely stand to be in the same room as each other unless I’m there.  And that’s a really big fucking problem, because there is no way in hell I’m giving either of you up.  And so, I’m going to stay with Court and Jehan for a few days, and the two of you are going to sort your shit out.  You can’t just leave because I’m not here, because that is not how relationships work, and we are in a god damn relationship whether you two like it or not.”

            With that, Grantaire stalks to the door, takes one look at the two of them, and says “Call me when the two of you can be in a room together without killing each other,” and slams the door behind him. 

            Enjolras and Eponine look at each other, confusion evident on both their faces, before it morphs into disgust.  Eponine stretches out of the couch with a muttered “fuck this” before closing her eyes.  Enjolras watches her for a little while, until her breathing evens out, and he’s sure she’s asleep, at which point he trudges to the bedroom they all normally share, pointedly shutting the door on the girl sleeping on the couch. 

            This continues for three days, until, after a night out with Bahorel, Eponine comes storming into the room at 2 am, pulls off her shirt and straddles his hips, kissing a trail down his neck.  He tries to push her off in a daze, but stops when she nips at his collar bone.  She continues a path down his chest, and between each kiss she admonishes him over his protests saying, “I’m drunk, and I haven’t had sex in eight days.  So get off your high horse and fucking touch me.”  So he does. 

            She wakes up the next morning tangled in sheets and him.  She groans, and pushes him away.  She remembers that part of last night vividly, how she actually called out his name when he made her come.  She calls Grantaire, and tells him to get his stupid ass home, because even though she now can stand to be in the same room as that pompous jack hole, she’s still not sure that prolonged exposure isn’t going to make her tear his eyes out.  She says the last part loud enough for Enjolras, who has somehow managed to make coffee without her noticing, can hear.  She smirks as he scoffs and grabs her from behind, dragging her back into the room.  She shouts into her phone, urging R to get home soon, before she shrieks with laughter and is pulled down onto their bed.  They are still tangled together when Grantaire arrives, and of course, they welcome him with open arms. 

            She isn’t quite sure, but she thinks that maybe, just maybe, Enjolras is sometimes alright.      

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but the people on tumblr seemed to enjoy it a little, so I'm putting it here. This is a yolo situation if I ever saw one.


End file.
